


Asshole Alumni

by Ereri_Queen



Series: She Said, He Said [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Association AU, Fluff and Humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: (From ereri-queen's tumblr prompt: "my sister always told me about this total dick in her class but i didn't expect him to be this hot")All Eren's heard about his whole teenage life is how much his sister hates one of her classmates. Every day she'd mention how much of an asshole he was or how he couldn't possibly be more annoying, but when Eren finally meets the infamous Levi, he realizes that she had failed to mention just how attractive he was.





	Asshole Alumni

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was actually really funny to me so i hope i did it justice.. let's be real probs not but i hope y'all like it anyway! enjoy :)

Let’s make one thing clear: I was being forced to go to this thing against my will.

 

“Eren, please, I can’t make it through this without you.” Mikasa pleaded, her hands literally folded and shaking in my face.

 

I knocked them away, “Fine, but just know that I won’t enjoy it.”

 

She just smiled contently and turned around to walk upstairs. I swear it was an evil smile.

 

To explain more, I’d have to give a little backstory. Mikasa’s graduating class was having a five year reunion and she’d literally rather die than go. So, I, being the great younger brother that I am, agreed to go with her. Reluctantly.

 

It’s not like I’m not a people person, but all I’ve heard about her fellow alumni is that they’re ‘horrible’ and ‘all total assholes’. So, yeah, excuse me if I’m a little weary.

 

Not only would I be stranger in their midst, but apparently I had to watch my back for some of them. By some of them, I mean one of them: Levi Ackerman. Oh boy, had I heard some terrible story of him just about every day after school back in Mikasa’s days. She absolutely loathed the guy. I didn’t really know why because whenever I asked for further reasoning her answer was ‘he’s just awful’. But hey, who was I to actually need a reason to hate somebody? My reason was that Mikasa did, and that was enough for me.

 

According to her, though, everybody else seemed to adore Levi. She says she has no understanding as to why, seeing as how he was ridiculously rude and blunt. Yet he was somehow the most admired kid in their year. I asked if he had some sort of special talent or something but she just rolled her eyes and glared at the ceiling, so I let it go.

 

So, that’s what lead me to where I am now, sitting at the bottom of the steps and typing away at my phone incessantly. As much as I wanted to be a supportive member of the family, I also would rather kill myself than go to this reunion, so I figured the only thing that could get me through would be the advice of my best friend, Armin Arlert.

 

Now, Armin was… an interesting character, to say the least. Growing up he was always picked on for it. It’s because he says weird things, like, for someone his age. He sounds like a 40-year old man and it’s a little creepy if I’m being honest. He was very calculating. I, on the other hand, am about as impulsive and filterless as you can get, so I guess we even each other out.

 

**: Armin- You’ll be fine, Eren. It’s only a couple of hours. :**

**: Eren- dude ur not supposed to actually talk sense into me. just tell me how much it’s gonna suck :**

I might not be able to physically see him but I just know he’s rolling his eyes right now.

 

**: Armin- Ok, it’s gonna suck. :**

**: Eren- wow thx for the encouragement :**

I laughed when I saw that Armin left me on read. One of my favorite things to do was get on his last nerve. It’s hard to get him flustered or riled up, but I manage just fine.

 

“Eren, I don’t know what you’re doing, but the smile on your face is weirding me out.” Mikasa criticizes as she comes hurtling down the staircase.

 

“Dude,” I shout, “You almost just took me out.” I scowl as I brush off my shoulder. She just shrugs and pulls on her shoes.

 

“You ready?” She asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Great! Let’s go.” Mikasa chirps as she snatches her keys off the hook and swings open the front door.

 

Well, for someone who didn’t want to go to this reunion, she sure does seem awfully chipper. Interesting development. Nevertheless, I follow her out to the car and hop in the passenger side.

 

“Alright, just stick by my side the whole time and you’ll be fine. No need to worry.” Mikasa advises, shooting me a small smile. I assume it’s supposed to be comforting, but with every mile that we drive I get more and more anxious.

 

At long last, we pull up to the old high school. It’s painted an ugly two-tone of green and yellow with a black metal roof. The paint is peeling off in chunks, leaving white spaces of sheetrock bare to the world. There are huge steel prison doors to welcome you in the front entrance. To sum it up, it looks like an absolute disaster. I don’t know who designed this place but what I do know is that there’s no way they weren’t fired.

 

“Mikasa, I can’t believe you actually went here.” I cringe, pulling a face at the disgusting state of the building.

 

“Yeah,” She scoffs, “Well, not all of us are so privileged as to have a brand new high school made for our freshman year.”

 

“We had the biggest graduating class in the past three decades!” I defend pointlessly. We had this conversation many times before and each time ended in her ignoring whatever I had to say about the matter.

 

“Let’s just get inside and get this over with.” Mikasa leads the way through the prison doors and I fall in line behind her. Right, if I just stay next to her it’ll all be okay. Just stay next to her.

 

 

Well, so much for that plan. Not twenty minutes in, I find myself in the back of some dark abandoned gym. The wood floors are spotted with dirt and grime. The mascot that had been plastered against the wall is missing huge pieces and the flag was hanging carelessly by a single nail. There’s one light flickering on and off in the corner that does nothing but add to the eeriness of it all.

 

I honestly have no idea how I got so lost. One minute I was excusing myself from Mikasa to go to the bathroom, telling her to make sure not to go anywhere until I got back; the next I was searching for her in a crowded hallway and somehow I ended up here.

 

“Are you lost?” I jump at a voice echoing through the room; I can’t tell where it came from. “I think I can help you.” Okay, consider me officially creeped out.

 

“What’s your name?” The man finally steps out of the shadows and into view. He’s… tall. He kind of looks like a bigger, older, and, well, more attractive version of Armin.

 

“Um… I’m Eren Jaeger.” I hesitantly introduce myself, taking the firm hand he sticks out and shaking it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Eren. You must be Mikasa’s littler brother we’ve all heard so much about.” Oh, great, of course she talks about me. “I’m Erwin Smith.”

 

I look at him skeptically, “So, what kinds of things have you heard about me?”

 

“Oh, all good things, of course.” Erwin chuckles, “Now, she talks about you so much that you almost have a fan-“

 

He’s cut off by a deep voice coming from the entryway, “What the hell are you doing, Eyebrow?” I can’t see the source, but I can make out a silhouette through the shadows.

 

“Ah, Levi, meet Eren.” Erwin’s words take a moment to sink in. _Levi?_

 

“Fuck off, Erwin.” Levi says coldly and the blond rolls his eyes but relents, walking out of the room and leaving me alone with Levi. Wow, this is literally my worst nightmare. Fantastic.

 

“So, Eren, is it?” Levi steps out of the shadows and I’m totally caught off guard because _damn I did not expect him to be this hot._ His black hair is styled neatly and his clothes are impeccably clean. He’s short, which I had already heard from Mikasa many a times, but she never mentioned how _strong_ he was. Even looking at him from here I could see the muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he gracefully walked towards me. His silver eyes pierced through me like a predator, and I can’t help but think that he’s like a cat stalking his prey (me).

 

“Uh, yeah. Levi, right?” I stammer out once I finally regain my senses. His eyes shine with humor but his facial expression remains as bored as ever.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Levi says calmly, leaning up against the wall across from me and folding his arms.

 

I let out a laugh, “I could certainly say the same about you.” To that he rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

 

“I’m sure you have. Your sister hates me. Thinks I’m a total dick, or something like that.” He replies bluntly, his honesty taking me by surprise (even though I know that it shouldn’t).

 

I scratch the back of my head subconsciously, “Yeah, something like that.” If Levi feels half as awkward as I do, he certainly doesn’t show it. He just continues to stand there looking at me with scrutiny.

 

Finally, he speaks again, “You know, I’d like to play a little game with you.”

 

“Um, by the smirk on your face, I think I’ll pass.” I say impulsively, forcibly making an effort not to slap a hand over my mouth as soon as the words come out. Did I really just say that out loud?

 

“I like you already,” Levi laughs lightly, but I can see him calculating whether or not it’s worth it to continue with his advances, “Come on, I don’t bite. We’ll just play a simple game of never-have-I-ever. One hand. Loser has to do one thing the winner wants. Deal?”

 

I consider his offer for a minute before, against all of my instincts, agreeing. I mean, how bad can it be?

 

“Alright, ladies first.” Levi insists.

 

I roll my eyes at his words but nevertheless hold my hand up, “Never have I ever done crack.”

 

He laughs loudly at this, “Wow, you waste no time.” I study him closely; he doesn’t seem anything like how Mikasa described him. She always said Levi was cold and distant, he never smiled at anyone and all he cared about was being the best; yet here he was, laughing freely and looking at me like I was something special when he hardly knows me.

 

“Just thought I’d get that out of the way first.” I surrender, holding my hands up in innocence.

 

“No kidding. Hm… never have I ever blacked out drunk at a party.” Levi says after some consideration.

 

I smile sheepishly and slowly lower a finger.

 

“Damn, kid.” He raises a questioning eyebrow and when he doesn’t say anything further I realize he’s waiting for an explanation.

 

“I’m competitive,” I begin, “And, well, there’s this guy who was  in my grade in high school, Jean, and we had a bit of a rivalry. For the record, I definitely outdid him. Anyway, whenever we went to any kind of house party we always seemed to end up doing a drinking game and I, being the determined person I am, refused to stop until I won.”

 

“Well, did you win?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Levi raised his eyebrows intriguingly, “Impressive. Anyway, your turn.”

 

“Okay,” I tapped on my chin (you know, to aid the thinking process), “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Now this, this was a test.

 

“You’ve never kissed?” Levi asked surprisingly as he put down a finger.

 

“I didn’t say that.” I winked, waiting a moment to see if he would come to realization. He did, and when he did he just smirked at me almost invisibly.

 

“Never have I ever been arrested.”

 

Again, I’m faced with slight shame as I lower another finger. And again, he looks at me expectantly to explain.

 

“I have a tendency to get into fights. Also, one time, my friend, Connie, and I had to break into this guy’s house because he stole Connie’s signed Christiano Ronaldo soccer ball. Then the police came and needless to say it was a whole mess.” I tell my story animatedly, making exaggerated hand gestures to emphasize my points. Afterwards I can’t help but add, “I’m kind of surprised you haven’t been, though. I mean, you don’t seem like the goody-goody type. No offense.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t say I’ve never committed a crime. I just don’t get caught.” Levi replies smugly and wow if that doesn’t make him any more of a mystery to me than I don’t know what does.

 

“Hm…” I hum, considering what to do next, “Never have I ever taken a bite out of an onion like an apple.”

 

Levi doesn’t lower a finger but instead just gives me a strange look and shakes his head, “What’s up with you? That’s such an obscure thing. Never have I ever keyed someone’s car.”

 

Wow, this guy really knows how to hit home. I put a third finger down. This time I explain without his prompting, “Jean was pissing me off. I told him if he didn’t shut the fuck up, I’d key his car. Needless to say, he didn’t shut up.”

 

“It always comes down to Jean, doesn’t it?” Levi quirks an eyebrow at me questioningly.

 

“Ugh, yeah. He’s pretty much the source of all my problems.” I complain.

 

“You want me to take him out?” Levi suggests. Even though I know he’s probably joking, I get the sneaking suspicion that he would actually do it if I asked.

 

“Nah, I’ll do that myself someday. Never have I ever cheated on a test.” I really thought I had him on this one, but four of his fingers remain standing.

 

“Never have I ever skipped class.” Levi had a knowing expression on his face as I held up my last finger (which I made sure to be my middle one); I think he’s figuring me out.

 

“This is totally unfair.” I sigh.

 

A ghost of a smile hovers over Levi’s features, “You’re too readable kid.”

 

I huff at that, “Yeah, well you’re too… the opposite of readable.”

 

“Unreadable?” He offers smugly.

 

“Whatever,” I divert my eyes indignantly, “Never have I ever cried during a movie.”

 

Now it was Levi’s turn to look sheepish. I cheered in success as he lowered his second finger. “So, what movie?” I quiz

 

“Lilo and Stitch. Tell a soul, you’re dead.” He threatened solemnly, I didn’t doubt his words, “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

 

“Damn it!” I curse as I put down my last finger. I can’t believe I lost. _He really does always win._

_“_ Sorry, kid.” Levi held his hands up in a peace offering.

 

“No you’re not,” I roll my eyes when he just shrugs indifferently, “So, winner, what’ll it be?”

 

The look that adorns Levi’s face lets me know that whatever he’s about to say will cause us a handsome bit of trouble. Hey, I always was the trouble maker, right? I just hope it’s worth it.

 

“Go on a date with me.” Levi demands.

 

 

[PS- It was _so_ worth it.]


End file.
